Superior
by Libido
Summary: Altra is a world mirroring Earth. There is one difference. It is ruled by a cruel ruler. When the ruler gets bored, he goes to Earth to finally take on the 'awesome' Danny Phantom
1. Welcome

Um, heya! I'm Alexa! This is my first Danny Phantom fic, and it just wouldn't leave me the heck alone! I mean, seriously. It kept gnawing at me. Anyway, I hope this fic isn't too bad. So, read and review!

Oh, and could someone tell me if this would be classified as an OC story? You'll see after you read this chapter, but I'm just curious.

-!-

The ghost zone has many different times, spaces, and dimensions running through it. Within the seemingly endless supply of doors, there are many alternate versions of worlds. And alternates of the alternates, and so on. The supply of alternate realities and various prisons is high, and the only way to get out once you are inside a territory, prison, or alternate reality, is if someone creates a portal, ripping the stream and forcing its way into the ghost zone.

Some of the territories are intelligent enough to create such a portal. Others..Not so much. And, of course, there are those portals that don't allow the inhabitants those luxuries. And, the only other way that they-the inhabitants- can exit, is if their door is opened from the outside. Interesting, no? As for the territories outside of the doors, floating freely, it is said that their doors were completely destroyed, so their entire area moved to the- vastly more spacious- ghost zone.

Normally, when someone creates a working portal, or when their door is unknowingly opened, the aware ones are generally ecstatic. And that was the reaction for at least one person, when they found out the news.

Altra was a planet that was mirrored from one, we are all too familiar with. Earth. Almost person to person, it is exactly alike. But, there was one large difference in these two territories, and it was obvious even by stepping there. If you stepped on Altra, and then heard it was the influence of Earth, you would never believe it.

Altra was dry, very dry. The grass appeared brown, or, in the rare patches, it was a faded green color. The sky overhead was cloudless, and the bright sun beat down upon the earth relentlessly. There were buildings that appeared to once have been a suburban area for the middle class, but the houses are long-since been abandoned. The windows and doors are boarded up, so nothing could go pass.

Then, after the one strip of suburbia, it flattens into a desolate, barren landscape. Great statues of a boy, presumably their ruler, stand tall, made out of clay and limestone. Past the suburban houses are clumps of shacks, poorly pieced together with what appeared to be driftwood and straw, sealed together by mud. It was all very primal. But, on the horizon, was a huge palace-like place.

It was built entirely of limestone, with great, golden, domes reaching into the sky like skyscrapers. It resembled the Taj Mahal, with the exception that the domes were golden and the building itsself a pale tan, other than white. The largest dome was in the middle, suspended about ten or more feet on large columns. Underneath the dome was a large, exuberantly golden chair, padded with what appeared to be red velvet. Next to it, an equally golden stool, with a silver bowl, bearing grapes, and other fruits.

One would not have noticed before, but just before the large, wealthy palace, there were fields. Row after row of fields, and fields. And, working those fields, were humans. Plowing, picking, weeding, hoeing, they all had a duty to tend to these fields. The ones that picked would stand as soon as their woven basket was full and carry it to a large conveyor belt which wound throughout the fields. They would then dump their cargo- which was sometimes corn, other times carrots, and other various vegetables and fruits- onto the belt. Then they would make their way back and continue the process. Every once in a while, there would be a guard monitoring the process.

In all, it seemed like a droll place to live. Then, the workers all stopped in union, standing straight and looking up to the elaborate setup underneath the dome. Some shielded their eyes to get a better look. As they did, some scowled. Some looked sad, others betrayed. Some, then, looked scared, petrified. Coming up from the left was their apparent ruler. White, scruffy hair, fell to just past his ears, red eyes inspected the crowd, narrowing considerably as he stopped before getting into his chair.

It was the boy in the statues.

He was no more then 16 years old, and even that was stretching it. He was thin, not muscular, with- as mentioned before- white hair, and blazing red eyes. His skin was tan, presumably from being outside in the sun. A small, sinister grin twisted over his face. He was wearing a black suit, with a silver symbol like a DP on his chest. His gloves and boots were silver, as well. Slowly, he folded his arms, the smirk widening, "So, my people." he purred loudly. It seemed as though all could hear him, although he was so far away, and he did not shout. "How are you on this..beautiful day?" he finished finally, his smirk growing wider when his keen eyes zoomed to the people who rolled their eyes, looked disgusted, or sneered. In a moment he was by one of them, turning into a liquid shadow as he did.

As he pooled around the man's feet, he slowly turned into a large, ten foot tall, black, jackal, grinning silently as his fangs loomed above the man. The people around him stiffened and hurriedly jumped and scrambled out of the way of the large thing. As the man flinched as he saw a shadow overcome him. He turned slowly, eyes widening and turning pale. "What was that, my little peasant?" the jackal purred, saliva dripping from his fangs greedily as his red eyes watched the older man- who resembled a certain principal- keenly.

In a flash, a large, black, hyena-like cat sat at attention at the jackal's feet. A spiked collar circled its neck as it's lime green eyes zoned in on the surrounding humans'. Its eyes narrowed as it seemed to look upon the humans in disgust. The jackal then turned into a shadow once more, then congealed into a human form. "Now." the boy purred silkily, his red eyes blazing as his palm began to glow red, "Do you wish to explain to my people what caused you to get this special treatment from me, or shall I?" he purred.

"N-No, D-Daniel...Er, I mean!" the man gulped, looking up at the boy, his eyes widened. Hurriedly he ducked his head. The boy raised a slim eyebrow and smirked. "N-No Lo-Lord.. I..I would r-rather neither ha-happen.." he said timidly.

Daniel, the boy, laughed mockingly. Mimicking his voice, he repeated, "I would rather neither happen" he laughed, "Well, then, isn't it a good thing I don't care what you want." with that, he grabbed the man by his collar and darted into the air, standing at his chair and shoving the poor, sunburnt man forward. "Go ahead, inform the masses of what you think of me. Don't worry. I won't kill you." with that, their Lord sat on his chair, his hands above his head, smirking confidently.

The man looked down at the workers who looked back up at him in fear. Some did, really. Others looked glad it wasn't them, others looked ticked off, still, at being treated like this. He looked back at Daniel who ate grapes slowly, picking them off their vine with slim, somewhat clawed fingers. It was as if the devil himself were behind you with his pet cat, watching you stand and enjoying every minute of it.

In more then one way, it was, exactly, like that.

"Go on." Daniel said, his impatience rising. "Tell them what you think of me." when the man remained silent he stood, "Then I shall do it for you." and with that he cleared his throat. "This man believes I am cruel, unjust, and unfair. Is that correct?" he looked at him for confirmation. Without giving the man time to nod, he continued. "He believes that if you would all do your share, you could overthrow me and my guards. Including Kara." the Lord nodded to his cat who grinned, exposing all his teeth. "He believes that no mere ghost should be fit to rule the entirety of this damned world, and that, since I am no more then a ghost- I should be able to be just as easily conned. Some ghost lore, perhaps?" he glanced once more at the man, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him forward to stand by him. "But, you stupid, pathetic bag they call a human, you forget. Oh, how you forget."

With a flash of light, he changed. White hair turned black, red eyes, blue. His clothes changed as well. From the dark, form fitting suit, to a white and red t-shirt with jeans. He looked up at the man he had captured, "I'm part human as well. More importantly, a human that you stupid beings know and actually give a damn about!" he morphed normal, chuckling darkly to himself. "You believe I have a shred of humanity left in me?" he questioned his audience. With a snap, two large, burly guards- both glowing lime green- hauled out two people. A woman with red hair, which hung to just below her ears, and a large man with graying black hair, which covered his head, but barely. Both of them wore jumpsuits. The woman wore a blue-green one, the man, orange and black.

They both looked up, bags underneath their eyes, "Danny..." the man started, voice hoarse. The boy scowled darkly, eyes glowing. "Danny, please..What..What are you doing..?"

Daniel released the man for now, walking over to the other. "You always try to talk to me as if I'm your son, old man." he commented, looking down on them with a sneer and his fists clenched at his sides. "Always, you wish that something in you could change me." his eyes blazed in hatred. "Yet all this time, nothing has ever happened. I wonder why." he crouched down, "Maybe because I'M NOT YOUR SON." and with that, he stood, and in a fluid motion, kicked him and the woman back into a large column. He then stood to the crowd again, "Now!" he announced loudly, holding his arms up. "Who believes I am human! Who believes I care about you, and the times we shared?" he sneered.

Once more, he turned to the man, putting his hand on his back in-between his shoulder blades. The man immediately went stiff and pale, "I told you I wouldn't kill you." he shoved the man off the large balcony into the crowds of people. He looked over the edge as the people moved out of his way and allowed him to hit the dry, compact earth with a sickening thud, and a crack. "If they wished you to live, they would have rescued you." Daniel, their Lord, said softly with a sneer. "Stupid selfish humans." with that, he turned, stepping off his balcony with the click of his heels. His cat followed obediently, followed then by the guards, who hauled the man and woman off as well. The slaves went back to work.

Daniel was restless. He told no one of his intentions, but he knew what he must- and would- do. He would leave. Leave someone in charge of Altra, and go elsewhere to take over. Being supreme ruler of one planet gets so tiring and boring after a while. He needed something more fun, something more challenging. He didn't even have to win, necessarily, he just wanted something to do. Getting his kicks off humans' own selfishness would only last so long.

When Daniel had first learned of Earth, and how pretty much everything in Altra was based off Earth, including himself, it had been a mystery. He wished to know, and meet, the very people he ruled maliciously over. It would be interesting to see the alternate versions of himself, his parents, and hell, maybe he would even see his old 'friends' but altered. Tucker was too dark for his own good, and Samantha was just..Ugh. Too bright. He didn't even know why he hung out with those people. Especially Tucker, who thought that the computer should not even be invented. Apparently it was some cooperate venue to gain money. Which it was.

He walked into his room slowly, pacing back and forth against the wall the was complete mirror. "I will go early tomorrow." he told himself, smirking a bit as he glanced up at the large cat who had curled up- and shrunk considerably- onto his bed, and was currently sleeping, pale white in color as opposed to earlier's black, the old collar now way too large for it.

Daniel watched, smirking a little. "Tomorrow, Kara." he informed his pet, running his hands through his hair to perfect it. "Tomorrow we shall go meet our alter selves, and proceed to rule once again." and with that, he smirked deviously, his eyes sparkling in malice and excitement.


	2. Messages

Daniel Phantom paced his room thoughtfully, the demonic cat- now curled up and ten times smaller then it's hyena form, the collar still clinging to the much smaller neck- watching him with her maroon eyes, her translucent fur rising and falling with every breath she took. It seemed to Daniel as if an eyebrow was being raised in his direction, a question much like, 'Why the hell are you pacing, ghost-human?'. Although they were friends, somewhat, the cat liked to point out he was very much still partially human.

Daniel would make a face at her and walk swiftly to his closet, pulling out a long, white, trenchcoat, much like Technus wore- but it suited him better. He went about sliding the silver clasps in place over his chest, but not all the way down, and looked down at them, smirking a little, "Oh, don't worry, Kara. I'm fine. The science drones are just adding the last finishing touches to the machine, and locating our next little destination. I do believe, however.." he says as he looks down at the white, Persian-looking kitten, "that you will need a better disguise."

Kara rolls her eyes, sticking her small tongue out at him, "I doubt it, boy." she says aloud, "Humans in that world have Persian cats. I will merely claim to be one of them." she says simply in a somewhat obnoxious, arrogant tone, clicking her tongue as she shakes her head. She glances up at Daniel and grins, exposing her shark-like teeth.

"Yes," Daniel says slowly, considering it, "That would appear to be fine, but," he says, raising an eyebrow at her, "I don't know if you've realized it yet, but you're nearly transparent with red eyes. Even Persian cats do not have qualities like that. Even if you are oddly furry like one." he says, grinning a bit himself as he looks down at her. "And I still have yet to figure out how you walk without tripping over your own collar."

Kara makes a face, raising a lip at him, "Fine. I'll dull my color and change my eyes." with a flash of white light, Kara remained lying, but with off-white fur, a brown mask of fur over her bright green eyes. The collar remained ten sizes too big for her. "As for the collar," she transitions smoothly, licking her rough tongue over her fangs, "who _really_ walks when you can merely hover and make it _look_ as though you're walking?"

Daniel ignored the clear answer of himself, and cleared his throat, cracking his knuckles and straightening himself, "Anyway." he changes slowly and in a bored way, his hair turning black, and his eyes turning orange. With a little snort, he looks at himself in the mirror, "I like this look, actually, for Earth, what do you think?" he asked, "Isn't orange the opposite of blue?" he clarified with Kara who rolled her eyes, "What?" he asks, scowling.

"You're much different alone then you are with people." she says simply, laying her head on her paws and didn't elaborate. "So when are we supposed to be heading out?" she asks simply, frowning a bit, her eyes narrowing as she glares at a lime green, glowing, rat that decided to cross her path. "Wait one moment." she holds up a paw and begins stalking it, and the rat, too busy looking for food, didn't notice. Daniel rolled his eyes and waited, crossing his arms, as the cat then pounced, downing the small meal with two snaps of her jaw.

He shook his head, "Wow, that was sure impressive." he commented sarcastically, inspecting his nails boredly. "You can catch a little ghost rat without even blinking." he said, eyes glinting deviously. As Kara turned to him, he raised a hand up to silence her. "As for your questions, then." he diverts, clearing his throat, "Yes," he said, "I am different around people then I am with you, because people are stupid- I can treat you like an equal." he comments, "And we're heading out as soon as we're done chatting here." he waved his hand in the air and two silver rings formed around him, turning him into a replica of Danny- with white hair. When Kara cleared her throat, he rolled his eyes. "Oh calm yourself. I'll just say it was a birth defect- no pigments in my hair." he ran a hand through it.

"And here I thought you had already changed your coloring." Kara said dully. "I thought you enjoyed the black hair and orange eyes." she muttered, making a face. "Just, please, make up your mind."

Daniel's mouth turned to a grin as he responded, "I do, but I enjoy scaring people more. If they see a kid that looks exactly like the ghost boy, not only will my alter form not get any backwards thanks for what he's done, but he'll get no fame, and that'll frustrate him." he says calmly, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it'll scare my alter form, too, if I look like his second persona." he finished, giving a little chuckle.

Kara raised an invisible eyebrow, "...'backwards thanks'?" she asked, wanting to clarify, "What the hell are you talking about when you say 'backwards thanks'?" she growled, looking somewhat frustrated. "Talking in some sort of 'regal' little evil villain speak isn't going to get you anywhere with me." she commented annoyedly, her eyes narrowed.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Kara..Backwards thanks. People talking about him and saying how much they're glad he's around, even though they don't know that it's actually HIM they're talking about. Y'know, like...Urgh." he waved a hand in dismissal, "Forget it. I suppose it's only something that humans would understand."

"You're not entirely human, yourself." Kara reminded him, her eyes narrowing once more as she slowly stands and shook herself, "In any case," she then continued, "lets get going. I'm already tired and we aren't even there yet."

Daniel blinked, "How is that possible?"

"Trying to understand a prepubescent boy must sap my energy." and with that last quip, she flicked her tail up rudely and walked off in the direction of his labs, a smirk on her cat-features.

Daniel looked miffed and followed, crossing his arms and turning into his ghost form once more, adding a long cape to the mix. For good measure. Capes make everything look more formidable, apparently.

As the pair got to the labs, they paused, as Daniel input a code into a number pad at a large set of metallic doors. Once that was done, a shot sprung out and jabbed him in the arm, got a vial of his blood, then retreated. After a couple of moments, the doors opened, and Daniel rubbed his arm, waving to Kara, "After you, dear" he says venomously. Ah, they were best of friends, obviously. As he entered, the scientists working quickly fled, leaving a clipboard on a monitor as Daniel spread his arms wide, inhaling the scent of his own labs, "Ah, Kara. Do you feel that?" he asks, pressing a button on a keyboard, not listening for an answer.

In the corner, two more doors opened, exposing the swirling abyss that is the Ghost Zone. Cracking his knuckles, he looked at Kara, an eyebrow raising as he waved for her to go first, "Our dimension is already chosen, we just have to look for the right door." he says, and ripped a map off the clipboard, "And here's our map." he waves it and then watches as Kara grows into her demonic hyena form and rolls her red eyes at him, entering with a devious, bone-chilling laugh that her species are so familiar with.

With a greedy look at the now-locked door, he moves to the computer monitor adjacent to said door, putting a security lock on it. Nobody would be able to come into the room unless it was through his own little portal, which he would keep open, for when he needed entrance. He took one last look around- it may be the last time in a long time he saw this place. Who knows, when he returns, perhaps it will have rained. But, with the weather control system the scientists installed under his watch, he doubted it. Especially since said controls were located in here. With a devious chuckle, he put one foot into the ghost zone, saying finally, "Hopefully you enjoy heat, humans." and finally stepped through.

With a little burst of speed, he caught up to Kara, "My, my, Kara. Look where we are." he said with much grandeur, waving his arms, "Ahhh, the dimension of my little alter half. Y'know, it really does radiate good and purity and–" he was cut off as a blast caught him. "Oh, sonuva.." he growls, shaking his head and running gloved fingers through his hair, "Who dares hit–" another blast, this time pink in color. With a growl, he looks to Kara, "Find them."

It was not necessary though, for as soon as a net came hurtling toward Daniel, he grabbed it, with lime-green ecto-energy and threw it back at it's owner, "You dropped something!" he called to open air. Kara merely followed the net. And, while she was off to find whoever had the misfortune of misplacing their net.

Another dart of pink energy flew at him, which he waved off as it was about to hit his head, "Now," he says slowly, "Who the _hell_," he started, "would have the balls to...Oh god, man. Get a hair dresser." he said as he spotted the fellow with the pink ecto energy. "Honestly," he commented, circling around the antagonist, none other than Plasmius. "Leave the vampires to vampires. And leave the bad hair to Fergie." he waved a hand, resisting the urge to laugh.

Plasmius looked taken aback, "And what about you, little badger? Going gray already?" he offered, somewhat lamely, as well.

Daniel laughed, "You did not honestly just call me 'little badger', old man? Are you completely off your rocker?" he taunts, grinning deviously as he idly leaned back in a bored way- "Who the hell do you think you are? My father?" he laughed once more, not being able to help himself much longer. "That's classic!"

Plasmius raised an eyebrow, "Daniel, I do believe..." he trailed off as he looked to the right in time to see Skulker- caught in his own net, a demonic hyena clutching him in her jaws. "What the hell is that?" he asked in surprise, "A new pet??"

Daniel laughed evilly, moving forward to put a finger glowing with energy as he placed it at Plasmius' Adam's apple. "Now, sir." he purred with mock respect, "Don't go calling Kara a pet- she doesn't appreciate it." he preached, "And, kindly tell me who the hell you are, so I'll know who to pair you up with." he says, and with that moved his finger down to his chest and blasted- not hard enough to kill him, but to shock him and knock him back. While he recovered, Daniel waited for a response, "Answer me, old man." he demanded, moving forward. When he didn't, Daniel pauses, standing in front of him. It was silent, the other sound being Skulker struggling in his net. Plasmius looks up at Daniel with narrowed eyes, still regaining control of his paralyzed body. "Mm. I guess I did it too hard." Daniel thought, then, getting bored of hearing Skulker's muffled threats, he turned on his heel, two beams of black and green energy shooting out to hit Skulker in both shoulders. "Shut your MOUTH." he snarled, then turned back to Plasmius as the hunter went limp.

Plasmius coughed out, "I'm Plasmius, boy. Vlad Masters- we've already distinguished this." he snarled, narrowing his eyes once more at the teenager, who cocked his head to the side curiously. As he panted, he looked over Daniel, "But.." he says softly, not able to raise his voice, "You aren't Daniel, are you?" he growls. Those eyes. They were eyes of a killer, a villain..He knew them all too well- he himself had the luck of owning a pair himself. "Who are you, and how brave can you be? To impersonate a child. Is your form to repulsive, too weak?"

Daniel laughed, the greedy look coming into his eyes, "Of COURSE you're Vlad Masters, Plasmius. I'm so sorry." he said mockingly, "How could I not see it before? I suppose because /my/ Plasmius has good hair and is unbelievably weak. I can tell you're stronger, and you hardly did anything to me." he says, "Your alter form isn't very bright either, sad to say." he admits sorrowfully, shaking his head, "but, that isn't the point." He watched Plasmius blink again, then felt himself twitch at the man's words, "Ooh, dear. I'm not impersonating anybody. No, no. Ever happen to hear of Altra?" he asks idly, moving away from the older man, who shakily moved to his feet. At Plasmius' confused look, he waved a hand, "It isn't too important." he commented.

Plasmius scowled a bit, "Listen, child. I am Daniel Fenton 'Danny Phantom's arch nemesis. If you're to cause him pain, I want in on it." he says simply, folding his arms, "I won't let a little child like yourself be the destruction of the boy when I've worked so hard to do it." he narrows his eyes.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, there's nothing that you can do to stop me, old man. But." he says as Plasmius opens his mouth to speak. He raised a hand to silence him. "But. If that is your policy..." he trails off, thinking. Once he finished, his eyes held a demonic sparkle to them. "You wouldn't mind delivering a message." he finished, then glanced at Kara, who threw Skulker in between them. He had just begun to stir. "Take him with you."

-x-  
Bwahhaa. Chapter two. Sorry it took so long to update. R&R por favor.


End file.
